


She was a Sk8ter Girl

by CarelessCuriosity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Skateboarding, F/F, I'll add tags as I write, POV Alternating, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelessCuriosity/pseuds/CarelessCuriosity
Summary: Luz is new in town, and she's set her sights on becoming the best skateboarder around. Only one problem, she doesn't have any clue how to skateboard. After almost crashing into the actual best skater, THE Amity Blight, Luz realizes she's got a long way to go. However, she's not the only one trying to prove something. Maybe the two could stand to learn something from each other.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	She was a Sk8ter Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A human au skater fic for the Owl House, enjoy!

Luz Noceda gripped the safety railing excitedly as she stared down into the skate park, the sounds of wheels on concrete and sights of skaters doing cool tricks had captured the entirety of her attention, a near-impossible feat. Willow and Gus were right, this place was amazing! Back home, the idea of a skatepark would’ve been ludicrous with the size of the town. The Boiling Isle, on the other hand, was twice the size of where she used to live! And had twice the number of skaters, hence the totally cool skate park.

The sound of Gus’s voice snapped her out of her trance-like state, “Hey, Luz, are you sure you’re fine just watching? I don’t mind letting you use my scooter.” He emphasized ‘scooter’ as he did a small standing trick directly beneath her. As though it made riding a scooter any cooler.

Luz laughed, “No, I’m sure, maybe next time.”

Willow spoke up from beside her, her own beat-up board in hand, “I think my brother has an old board he doesn’t use anymore, he probably wouldn’t notice if I lend it to you.”

Luz’s eyes lit up. No offense to Gus, but skateboarding looked way more fun than scootering. “Sure!” She was gonna be the best skater the Boiling Isle had ever seen! Never mind the fact that she’d never touched a board in her life.

However, a quiet hush came over the skate park with the exception of the grind of wheels on pavement and metal, though soon that stopped altogether as well. Luz’s gaze followed that of her friends’ and her eyes landed on the green-haired girl who’d just entered the park. She moved with a powerful grace that Luz had never seen and was probably the prettiest girl Luz had ever lay eyes on. Her mouth dropped and her face flushed, “Damn.”

“Uh, Luz?” Gus asked. However, Luz was mesmerized by the sight of the new arrival.

Luz quickly shut her mouth before trying to play it cool, “W-who is that?”

Willow crossed her arms, “That’s Amity. She’s one of the best skaters in town.” She looked away, “She doesn’t really talk to us ‘posers’, though.”

Luz hardly noticed Willow’s sour tone as she continued to stare before getting a brilliant idea. “I’m gonna go talk to her!” Then, before her friends could stop her, Luz vaulted herself over the railing and into the bowl. Maybe if she’d listened to Willow better, then she’d have remembered basic skater etiquette, but Luz wasn’t exactly known for her good listening skills. Instead, she darted directly into the green-haired stranger’s path as she dropped in.

The skater’s eyes widened as she noticed Luz in her path. Her face quickly shifted from surprise to a focused grimace as she skillfully maneuvered her board in a different direction and skidded to a stop. She glared at Luz, “Watch where you’re going, idiot, you’re gonna get someone killed.” Luz stared after her, trying to stutter out an apology but it was too late as Amity had already left her in the dust and made her way to the other side of the park.

The young teen bashfully slunk back up the side to where her friends were standing with horrified expressions on their faces. Luz sighed, resting her forehead shamefully on the rail, “I really messed that up, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: If you're coming from Not So Impeccably Perfect, I promise I have plans to update it soon. Don't worry, it'll get finished eventually.


End file.
